


You’re So Fat

by mcrlove412



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, M/M, bellybutton, bellybuttonfucking, chub kink, chubby!Gerard, fat kink, fat!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlove412/pseuds/mcrlove412
Summary: Frank to put it simply, had a thing for fat. It turns him on.





	You’re So Fat

Frank to simply put it, had a thing for fat. It turned him on. He loved when he’d see someone in clothes too small, stomach pouring over the waistband of their too tight jeans. It kind of sucked though because almost all the porn he found for fat people were of women. It bothered him that there were so many bbw videos and hardly any for bbm. He had no porn to watch to help him jerk off and more often than not he found himself in his room, hand down his pants jerking off to his best friends brother. 

Gerard Way was hot. He was what Frank’s wet dreams were made of. Literally. Gerard was big. Gerard was fat. His clothes were often too small for his size body and frank just wanted to watch him continuously grow. 

Whenever he’d be at the Way’s for a movie or video game night, Gerard always ordered himself his own pizza along with whatever Frank and Mikey ordered. He always finished the whole pizza too, and sometimes even finished the left overs from Frank and Mikey. 

Mikey often gave Gerard shit about his weight, which really shouldn’t have turned Frank on even more, but it did. He just couldn’t help it. Gerard had a giant belly and ass and all frank wanted to do was worship it. Hearing Mikey call Gerard a fatass only added to the overall image. 

Frank was currently sat on Gerard’s bed with him while Mikey sat on the floor, eyes attached to the shitty horror movie playing on the screen of Gerard’s tv. Gerard, like his brother was also watching the movie but Frank couldn’t even try to watch the movie if he wanted to. 

Gerard was sitting cross legged with a bowl of popcorn in his lap and an entire liter of coke next to his meaty thigh. He was wearing an old T-shirt that had most definitely shrunk with age, and sweatpants that were sitting low due to his position. 

Frank was so hard he thought he might cum in pants just from watching Gerard eat the whole bowl of popcorn. Trying to offer himself some relief Frank snuck his hand between his legs and palmed himself but really all it did was make him want to get off to Gerard even more.

Frank constantly thought about how Gerard’s body would move and jiggle with each thrust if they ever fucked, and with the thought so vivid in his mind because Gerard was literally right in front of him eating, gaining weight and stuffing himself, he couldn’t just sit there anymore. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Frank said jumping off Gerard’s bed and heading for the stairs. “There’s a bathroom down here you know.” Mikey said.

“I have to shit okay? I don’t want to torture you two. I’ll just use the one upstairs. Honestly, you should be thanking me.” With a shrug Gerard just responded “go for it I’d rather u shit up there than down here” 

Frank really wanted to just go upstairs and jerk off but as soon as he was about to turn around and actually go up said stairs Gerard took his absence on the bed as a chance to stretch out. 

He laid back on the bed with a heavy plop and his shirt rode up almost half way. Frank could see the stretch marks on his skin and he felt his dick twitch at the sight. 

He made a light squeaking noise which he prayed neither of the brothers had heard and ran upstairs. He decided against the bathroom at the top of the stairwell and went for the one furthest away from Gerard’s room by the entrance to the house. 

As soon as he shut the door he leaned against it and began to undo his pants. His hand was wrapped around his dick in under five seconds flat. He started stroking his dick spreading the precome he’d been leaking since he first laid his eyes on Gerard that night. 

No matter how hard Frank tried he just couldn’t cum. He was scared of someone hearing him and then he was stressed that he was already taking way too long in the bathroom even for a shit. The pressure was just making it impossible to finish. 

He moved to stand in front of the sink so he could clean up easily once he would finally cum and not waste anymore time. With his eyes shut tightly he tried to picture Gerard’s body naked. How his stretched skin would look. How it would move and jiggle with every movement he made.

“Frank are you okay?” came a voice from the other side of the door. It took Frank a second to realize it was Gerard. Mikey would never come check on frank, especially under the impression that he was shitting, but Gerard was a nice person who genuinely probably cared if Frank was alright. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Frank breathed gripping the base of his dick to stop his impending orgasm. Because fuck. Gerard and all of that body of his was right outside the door. 

“You sure?” 

Frank breathed in deep trying to control his thoughts and answer, but then the thought of Gerard fucking waddling up the basement stairs to come check on him hit him and his dick twitched harshly in his hand. 

“Fuck no. Yeah I mean. I’m okay.” Frank told him breathlessly. 

Frank about had a heart attack when Gerard opened the fucking bathroom door slightly to actually check on Frank. He could see Gerard look towards the toilet in search of him and Frank watched in the mirror with horror as Gerard slowly turned to see where Frank was and why he was acting so weird. 

“Oh. I-uhm oh shit I thought you were sick.” Gerard said raising his arm to cover to eyes after realizing what he walked in on. “Sorry. Sorry.”

As soon as he raised his arm though, his arm fucking jiggled and frank couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck. Gerard please.” 

“Yeah no sorry. I’m leaving I’ll just-“ 

“No please don’t leave. Please fuck.” Frank gasped.

“Frank what? I don’t-“ Gerard started. Frank saw him slowly backing away and yet Frank just kept talking.

“Jesus you’re gonna think I’m a fucking freak please don’t tell Mikey. I-Just never mind. Go back downstairs.” Frank said choking back sobs. How stupid could he be? How did he ever think sneaking away to get off was a good idea? He should’ve never come over that night. 

“Hey wait are you okay?” Gerard asked seeing the tears fall from frank’s eyes. 

Frank was crying from embarrassment and pain. He was still so hard and so embarrassed but his literal jerk off fantasy was standing behind him looking at him holding his dick in a mirror. He was really in quite the situation. 

“Jesus I’m a freak. Okay I’m a freak and you can hate me all you want but you’re the reason I’m up here okay?” Frank breathed. “You can just go back downstairs and tell Mikey I got sick and left.” 

Gerard looked at Frank skeptically. “What do you mean I’m the reason you’re up here?” 

Franks breath hitched hearing the question he knew Gerard was asking.  
“Fuck. You’re just. You’re so fucking fat.” 

As soon as the words left Frank’s mouth he realized how wrong and hurtful they sounded. He also saw Gerard’s face physically fall from them.

“You know what? You’re an ass-“

“No Gerard please!” Frank begged putting his hand on the door to stop Gerard from leaving. “Please just. Look I’m- I just. I fucking like fat guys okay? I know that sounds so weird because it is, but it’s true. I swear I’m not making fun of you. I was literally jerking off to you. Please-please don’t hate me.” 

Frank gave Gerard the most sincere look he could muster. Gerard just looked at him. “So what you’re telling me is that you think me being fucking unhealthy is attractive? You are literally so full of shit.” Gerard said starting to get angry. “I get shit every day for my fucking weight and you’re going to try and tell me you get off on this?” Gerard yelled picking up his stomach and then dropping it to emphasize his point. 

Frank literally wanted to die. That was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he couldn’t help it. He just moaned and squeezed his dick tighter, growing weak in the knees and bracing himself on the sink for support. Gerard was going to hate him. 

“Jesus Christ.” Gerard said in shock. “You really do get off on this? You’re not fucking with me?” He asked 

“Gerard I want to fuck you, not fuck with you.” 

Gerard looked Frank up and down slowly weighing his options. Ignore frank and walk away, or possibly get some type of action from his little brothers best friend. Franks kink might be weird but Gerard was a horny teenager and getting anything, even from Frank, would be better than getting nothing. “Okay but I uhm. I’ve never-“ 

“I can use your belly button.” Frank blurted out before he could stop himself. Jesus he was such a freak. 

“You-what?” Gerard asked. 

“I can like, use your belly button, to you know like-“ 

“Fuck me?” 

Frank blushed “Uh yeah.” 

Gerard looked at Frank for a moment and then to Franks utter surprise and delight, Gerard started to take his shirt off. Standing in front of Frank was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Gerard’s rolls out in the open covered in pale stretch marks laying in piles on top of one other. Frank moaned and started stroking himself again. 

Hesitantly, he moved against Gerard until Gerard’s back was pressed to the door. Frank placed his leg between Gerard’s two thick meaty thighs so he could rub against Frank and then frank got down to business. 

He rubbed his hands all along Gerard’s stomach shaking and squeezing it. Feeling how doughy and soft it was. Frank could feel Gerard slowly grinding against his leg a little hesitant because to be honest this was probably so weird to him. Frank looked Gerard in the eye. “Can I?” He asked, nodding down to Gerard’s stomach. Gerard nodded back slowly.

Frank held his dick firmly in his hand and slowly guided it into Gerard’s belly button. “Oh fuck. Jesus fuck.” He breathed.

“Does it really feel that good?” Gerard asked frank skeptically. 

Frank gave Gerard a lustful glance and nodded. He then grabbed Gerard’s face and leaned in to kiss him, while slowly thrusting in and out of Gerard’s stomach.

Gerard enjoyed the making out and with franks thigh pressed against his dick there wasn’t really much to not enjoy. The dick fucking his stomach was odd but the sensation wasn’t an unpleasant one. He could feel franks member twitching as it pressed into him. He could feel its heat and the precome getting sticky on his skin. 

Frank pulled back from the kissing to stare at Gerard and then he looked down and watched his dick slide into Gerard’s fat. Frank moaned loudly and his hips aggressively pushed against Gerard. Gerard knew instantly what had happened because he could feel Franks cum on his skin, filling his belly button and dripping down his rolls.

“Fuck thank you.” Frank breathed, his forehead leaning against Gerard’s. Gerard slowly rolled his hips against franks thigh not sure whether Frank would be willing to get him off or not. 

Luckily for Gerard, Frank dropped to his knees and undid Gerard’s pants in an instant. He quickly took Gerard’s member into his mouth moaning the entire time. 

“Fuck Frank.” Gerard gasped. Frank reached his hand not being used to jerk Gerard up and started grabbing at Gerard’s stomach. Gerard hated to admit it, but it felt nice to have someone appreciate the way he looked for once. After another few moments of Frank sucking and licking combined with the feeling of just being wanted, Gerard was coming down franks throat with a choked off moan. 

Frank stood up and rinsed his mouth out in the sink. Then he grabbed some toilet paper and wet it, turning to Gerard. “What are you-“ Gerard started but then stopped when Frank began “Here let me. I want to.” Then Frank was wiping his own cum from Gerard’s stomach. He made sure to wipe in every crevice and roll smiling as he did so. 

Once he was done he looked at Gerard embarrassingly. “So I guess... I’m sorry if I weirded you out, but I really do think you’re hot.”

“Yeah uhm no it’s uhm- it’s fine. I didn’t-I enjoyed it too.” Gerard admitted quietly. 

Frank smirked up at him. “So what do we tell Mikey when he asks what took us so long?” 

Gerard laughed, smiling at Frank. “We tell him your shit clogged the toilet.”


End file.
